


The First Time

by octopizzy



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopizzy/pseuds/octopizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said you can only have one "first time," but Fenris has had many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of while considering Fenris' sexuality. Also my own headcanons on the details of that first night: I don't think any penetration was involved, mainly because it was a spur of the moment passion thing and Hawke had no idea about Fenris' sexual past or if he had been with a man or anything, he just wanted to make him feel good. Also give me power bottom Fenris or give me death. And i mean /power/ bottom

The first time Leto had sex it was with one of the kitchen girls behind the gardening shed when he was 15. He liked the way she breathed his name and how soft her skin felt against his calloused fingers. Leto decided he really liked girls.  
It was with a stable hand with kind brown eyes and strong hands in the pantry that Leto decided he really liked boys. But after the cook found them and his Matria gave him an open palmed slap to the ear that he decided to keep this feeling to himself. His mother held him by his sore, red ear and told him he should be lucky the cook likes him; that if he goes and gets himself that kind of reputation he’ll be shipped off to the whore house. 

The first time Fenris had sex he was shaking. There was a hand holding him down by the sensitive hairs at the nape of his neck. He couldn’t understand why this was happening; hadn’t he been good? Hadn’t he done everything that was asked of him? He whimpered as his clothes were ripped from his body. He pleaded and begged for it to stop, but that was answered with his head being pulled back by his hair and then his face roughly slammed into the wooden desk he was currently bent over.  
Fenris tried begging, he tried physically struggling, he tried to yell and scream and fight back, he tried complete passiveness, but every time he was only met with more pain. After a while he gave up; his Dominus told him to whimper and he whimpered, told him to perform and he purred and moaned, ordered him to drop to his knees and he obeyed without a single protest. When he was ordered to let the apprentice use him, he let her use him, let her hit him, spit on him, call him a worthless whore. When Dominus told him to go to the room of his honored guest, he didn’t ask any questions. He didn’t let anyone come inside of him though, only Dominus was allowed to do that. Have to remind them who they belong to after all, he had said to one of these guests at dinner one night while Fenris stood behind him, collared like a pet. 

The first time Fenris had sex with Hawke it was a completely new experience. Ironically he felt like a virgin, his hands were shaking, his breath was short, his palms were sweating as he felt Hawke’s hot mouth map a trail across his throat. He hungrily grabbed Hawke’s face and kissed him again, knotting his hands in Hawke’s hair, sighing as he felt a tongue push past his lips. Fenris had no idea kissing could be so nice, so passionate it made him weak in the knees. For the first time in his life, he willingly submit himself, to Hawke, aching for the feeling of his big strong hands on his body. When Hawke invited him upstairs, Fenris could only muster a hard swallow and a nod.  
To say it wasn’t the kind of sex Fenris was used to would be an understatement. He was lying under Hawke but they were facing each other, so close that Fenris could hear Hawke’s heartbeat thud loudly. His breathing got shaky as he watched Hawke kiss and suck his way down his torso, lower and lower and then...Fenris was sure no one had ever used their mouth on him in his current memory, but there was something that felt familiar about it, and when he looked down into Hawke’s amber eyes, for a second he thought of a...stable boy? He didn’t have time to expand on this before he felt heat pool in his belly and his hips jerk. Hawke sensed Fenris’ closeness and kissed back up his torso, burying his face in his neck and biting and sucking, making the elf whimper and squirm. Fenris wasn’t sure what this emotion was that was surging through his every limb as he clutched to Hawke’s broad shoulders and ground his hips helplessly up, desperately needing friction. He had never wanted anything or anyone so much in his new short life as much as he wanted Hawke in that moment. The emotion, desire, swept through him like a current as he rocked with the human, thanking the Maker that such a joining between two people could be so pleasurable. 

The first time Fenris made love, he wasn’t scared any longer. He had no Dominus, he was truly a free man. He could do what he wanted, love who he wanted, fuck who he wanted, go where he wanted. He could choose. And he chose Hawke. And Hawke forgave him.  
When Fenris followed behind Hawke into the master bedroom of the Hawke estate that night, after many tender words and kisses in Fenris’ own decrepit abode, he felt that strong desire rush through his veins once again, but this time he would show Hawke he was no blushing virgin, and he was also not ashamed of his past. Do I detect a note of jealousy, his master had said to Hawke in the final confrontation, It’s not surprising, the lad is rather skilled isn’t he? In that moment Fenris wanted to vomit, he wanted to fall to his knees and beg for the man to stop talking, he would return to him gladly if only he would stop talking. But any shame was gone now as Fenris grabbed Hawke by his large biceps and threw him down on the bed. It was his choice who he’d use those “skills” on, and he knew exactly who he wanted. He loved hearing Hawke’s moans and gasps as he worked his magic. He revelled in the look on the humans face as he lowered himself onto his lap. His sexuality was his to control now, his desires his own to exploit, his emotions his own to feel. And Hawke was his too, as he was Hawke’s. I am yours he whispered as he rolled his hips, pressing his forehead to his lovers, I am yours.


End file.
